Letting Go, As You're Free
by AkasukiAlexis
Summary: 'You're free now. Live your life. In Heaven. Rest in peace Kagura, detachment of Naraku.' Kagura's dead. Sesshoumaru couldn't let go. Keeping her last piece of memories as a keepsake, the wind gives him a final request. 'Let me go, Sesshoumaru...'


**Don't own Inuyasha, or I wouldn't be here.**

* * *

_Kagura flew through the air on her giant feather, finally stopping at an abandoned flower field. Getting up and starting to walk off, she gripped her chest in pain which had miasma and blood leaking out of it. Naraku had found her trying to escape, gave her back her heart and freedom, and in return, stabbed her torso and chest with his tentichals and pumped loads of his deadly miasma into her, stopping only to mock her, claiming that he avoided her "precious heart." Precious indeed._

_Kagura tried everything, healing and resting didn't help much, in fact it inched her closer to her death. Finally, miles from where she started, the wind youkai gave up, as of she could not walk anymore. Blood stained pedals flew around her wounded figure, the only thing comforting her is the sound of her new heart beating._

_Every minute, every second, she felt weaker and weaker. She was alone, no one was there. Does it all end here? With no one around? Is this what freedom is like? Then this is the freedom I sought. She looked up when she noticed someone leaning over her. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was._

_A tall, somewhat muscular figure, a white and red kimono, long, silvery white hair flowed freely in the wind, a beautiful pale face with haunting amber eyes stared in her red ones. She knew him from anywhere._

_"Sess-shou-maru?" She questioned, believing in was all a last minute dream. HE was here! With her!_

_"I followed the scent of blood and miasma," He replied solemnly, not noticing the girl's new fragile heart break. 'He must of thought Naraku was here. I knew it, he doesn't care about me,' She thought as she felt tears lace around her eyes. She bowed her head, a fake smile gracing her lips. "Oh I see, you were expecting Naraku. Disappointed that I'm not him?" She asked sadly, suddenly wishing that she would die now to save the heartbreak._

_Noticing her reaction, Sesshoumaru pitied the young wind sorceress._

_"I knew it was you,"_

_Her eyes widened, tiny tears leaking freely down her pale cheeks. 'So, you knew it was me all along?!' She thought as felt deaths grip on her fragile life get stronger. Sesshoumaru grabbed Tensaiga, intending on helping her live, however to his shock and anger, no hell demons surrounded her body, just clouds and clouds of miasma. He then realized it. It was too late. She was going to die._

_"Your leaving?"_

_"Yes, it's enough," Silence surrounded them as the wind blew more freely as Kagura had only seconds left. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, red eyes meeting gold as a smile, a true smile appeared on her face. _

_'I got to see you...one last time.' _

_That was her last thought as she then fell back, the smile still standing as miasma completely engulfed her, her long hair falling freely. And the only thing left of Kagura was a tiny white feather, slightly dirty from the miasma. Sesshoumaru watched as it flew away in the now rushing wind, mixed with the white flower pedals. He started to walk away, trying hard to stop the tears in his eyes that were threatening to flow. He only stopped hen his half brother and his group asked if she had suffered._

_"She was smiling," Was his only answer as his finally walked away. As he did, he heard something in the rushing wind, almost like a voice._

_'I am the wind. The free wind.'_

* * *

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes at that memory. He got up and started to walk off, ignoring Jaken's shouts of asking where he was going. Rin was asleep, so he didn't worry about her. Stopping at a nearby lake, he sat down and pulled something out of his kimono. It was small and white and it flew freely in the wind.

It was Kagura's feather.

He had been searching for it ever since he and his brother, friends, allies, and Jaken defeated Naraku. When he did, he vowed to always have it with him, to cherish the last piece of the beautiful detachment youkai. It always calmed him, and he always thought that she was traveling with them, as of after the day of her death, wind always blew with every step they took. But, did she really want this?

Gripping the feather, Sesshoumaru closed those beautiful golden eyes as wind flowed through his pretty white hair. As of telling him to move on. And he agreed.

'You're free now. Go live your life. In heaven. Rest in peace, Kagura, detachment of Naraku,'

And he let go. Of the feather. Of her death. She was free now. She could decide what to do now.

* * *

**RIP KAGURA. I HOPE YOU ENJOY HEAVEN!**


End file.
